Alpha Wolves
by Neon Wish Loves Nico Di Angelo
Summary: Three girls randomly appear at Camp Half Blood. They are all already trained and battle ready, but who are they? Why did they arrive? What will happen when these kick-ass girls join CHB?
1. Chapter 1

Descriptions:

Canada Kitty - Tall-ish girl (5'4) with blond hair that is always in pigtails, purple-blue eyes and half-glasses.

Kassandra Quinn - 5'8 girl with cropped ginger hair and amber eyes.

Zaria Victoria - 5'2, long black hair that is always in a French braid, navy blue eyes and three silver studs in her right ear, extremely pale.

They are all 14 years old.

.Linelinelinelinelinelinelineline

It was a chilly night. In the middle of dinner, three girls appeared on the Poseidon table.

"Jeez Zaria! We landed on a table." The tallest one complained.

The shortest girl pouted "Sorry Kass!"

The three girls leapt off the table and trotted over to Chiron.

"Chiron. We've taken up your offer. We're here to join the camp." The one in the middle said.

"Good. I've been waiting." He replied and stood up. "Attention!" He barked-or neighed out. "We have new campers. This is Canada Kitty, daughter of Apollo." He motioned to the middle hight girl. "Kassandra Quinn, daughter of Ares." He pointed to the tall girl. "Call me Kass." She yelled. Finally he motioned to the shortest girl. "And this is Zaria Victoria, daughter of Dusk, the shadow goddess."

After things settled down, the three girls went to their cabins where they met everyone.

"Tomorrow will be great!"


	2. Chapter 2

Canada's day: 3rd person

The next morning, Kayla walked around with Canada until archery. At the range, she pulled a compound bow with Canadian flag print on it out of her purple saddle bag. She aimed, and shot arrow after arrow after arrow, never missing. The whole cabin watched in amazement.

"Wow!" Kayla gasped.

"Amazing. How old are you Canada" Will asked.

"14. I've been training since I was 7." She calmly said, not breaking concentration.

She ended up training all day.

Kassandra's day: 3rd person

Kass was already fond of her sisters and brothers. She had already fought Clairesse twice and was now fighting Mark with her huge butcher knives, that were celestial bronze. She flipped over his head and grabbed the back of his shirt and flung him against the wall. He groaned and blacked out.

"Wimp!" Clairesse growled.

Kass smirked. "Well, I have been training since the age of 7!"

"I can tell."

"Thanks. You're not too bad La Rue."

"Neither are you Quinn."

They became friends fast.

Zaria's day: 3rd person

Since Zaria had no siblings, she trained with Percy and Annabeth. She lost to Annabeth, who had broken Zaria's sword.

"Sorry for stepping on your dinner." She apologized to Percy.

"It's ok." He smiled.

"You did pretty well for a 14 year old. Sorry I broke your sword." Annabeth said.

"It's ok! That was my practice sword!" She pulled a massive Stygian Iron mace out of her silver sattle bag.

"Cool." Percy admired the mace.

And as quickly as it began, the day ended.

**A/N: Sorry for the short chapters. I hope you like it so far. Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

No one's pov:

That night, Zaria snuck out of her cabin in her black Batman footie pajamas. She went to the top of half blood hill, but found Nico already there. She plopped down beside him. They looked at the stars together for a moment in silence until Nico spoke.

"I'm Nico D'Angelo, son of Hades." He held out his hand. She shook it.

"I'm Zaria Victoria, daughter of Dusk. Pleasure to meet you." She said.

"Huh. Dusk...Goddess of shadows."

"Yeah. You know, we're related."

"We are?"

"Yeah!"

"How?"

"Dusk is the child of Hades and Persephone. You're a son of Hades. Therefore, you are my uncle, even though I'm only about two years younger than you. You are 16, right?"

"Yeah, so you must be 14."

Nico was quiet for a minute, remembering how he was in the war against Gea when he was 14. He was so lost in thought, he didn't notice her softly singing. It was beautiful, yet haunting. He didn't recognize the language.

"Eodum sog-eseo salang chajgi." She finished the hymn.

"I've met you before." He decided.

"True, D'Angelo. I like to wander in the underworld." She smiled softly.

"Were you the girl Cyberus nearly bit in half?" Nico questioned.

"Yes. And I have the scars to prove it." She said, deep in thought. Around the time she was ten, she went to the underworld to visit her mother who resided there. Cyberus didn't recognize her and had his jaws clamped around her chest until Nico came along and rescued her. She still had a scar from her left shoulder down to the right side of her waist. They chatted for a little while, unaware of a random girl watching them from a nearby tree. She was silent until she fell out of the tree and nearly landed on Zaria.

"Alice!" Zaria yelled in suprise. Alice had long blond hair and green eyes.

"Hey..." She said sheepishly. Nico noticed she had a British accent.

"Nico, this is Alice Kirkland, the Pirate Nymph. Alice, this is Nico D'Angelo, son of Hades." Zaria introduced them.

"Pirate Nymph?" Nico asked.

"Yeah... As a sea nymph, I control water, so at one point I became a pirate." Alice explained, obviously embarrassed. She played with the belt on her red jumpsuit. Her watch suddenly lit up green and she looked at it.

"I have to go." She melted into a puddle and vanished.

"Sorry 'bout that. Alice turns up at the most random times." Zaria said.

"It's ok. Tomorrow, Roman demigods from another camp arrive! My sister is coming." Nico smiled a little bit. They talked for a bit longer, then went back to their cabins. Nico ended up learning he had a niece that spoke fluent Korean and sang. Zaria ended up learning that she had an uncle who spoke Italian and that she had an aunt that was Roman. Tomorrow, on Friday, the Romans were coming.

**_A/N: Thanks to TheOcean'sFirstDaughter for favorite-ing this story! She rocks! Longer chapter this time! YAY!_**


	4. Chapter 4 as told by the narrator

Emmaline's (me, the narrator) Pov:

It was Friday and the Romans had arrived. Frank, Hazel, Dakota, Reyna (who left Gwen in charge; a good choice), and some newbies named Harry, Sammy, Leah, Kansas, Mary, Tucker and Gray (**a/n: I had to put gray** in!)

Every time the Romans come, they hold a special fighting tournament.

First fighting:

Reyna-Percy=Reyna

Annabeth-Frank= Annabeth

Canada (who they called by her real name, Margurite Williams, during the match. She was really angry.) -Sammy=Canada

Dakota-Drew=Dakota!

Al of the matches were random.

Power/magic only fights:

I shall do an match, as the narrator, it is my duty.

Kassandra-Gray-

...Linelinelinelinelinelinelineline...

"Now, in the power round, for the first match, we have the Amazing Gray Fullbuster of Rome vs Kassandra Quinn of the Alpha Wolves, the society of bad-ass women who are magic assassins for hire!" The announcer announced. Kass scolded at her revealed past.

"Begin!" The referee shouted.

Gray shot streams of ice at her and she dodged them, leaping gracefully around the arena. Gray smacked his palms into the ground. Instantly, the floor was covered in shiny ice. Kass slipped and fell onto her back and Gray charged at her, a ice lance in his hand. Kass growled and lunged at him. In midair, she morphed into a huge red and silver wolf. She tackled him to the ground and attacked him. She clawed, bit and shredded him. He was a bloody mess and Kass snarled, preparing to kill him. People began panicking when they couldn't subdue the red wolf. Suddenly, a golden wolf sprinted onto the field. It growled at Kass.

"Stop! You'll kill him. We only kill on jobs. We can't get kicked out of CHB!"

"I don't care! It's been I while since I've killed!" Kass growled back. Zaria leapt into the arena and screamed.

"Stop! Canada, Kass, PLEASE!" Nico was shocked. The other wolf was Canada. Zaria transformed into a black wolf and snarled. As quick as lightning, Kass grabbed Zaria's scruff and flung her into a wall headfirst. Nico leapt down to her. "You ok?" He asked. Groaning, she turned human again. She weakly lifted her arm and pressed a finger to her watch's face. It glowed green.

"Wolf 13 calling in. Request for Alpha 1, Beta 3 and Wolf 7. Wolf form fight between Wolves 9 and 13." She said weakly before passing out.

**A/N: Has anyone noticed Canada is Fem Canada from Hetalia. Alpha will be fem Russia, fem England (Alice the Pirate Nymph.) or fem Germany. Cliffhanger!**


	5. Chapter 5

_Hey! I'm alive! I apologize for not updating sooner. I was busy with stuff. ;)_

_. Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx. _

"KASSANDRA FREAKING QUINN! What are were you thinking! You blatantly disobeyed two betas and nearly killed a civilian!" A blond girl screamed. A Japanese girl and Alice also appeared.

"Monika! I didn't mean it!" Kass stammered. Monika kept cursing in German for a little while, until another blond haired girl appeared.

"Peace Monika. I'll deal with her."

"Of course Ive." The Girl named Ive grabbed Kass and dragged her out of the arena, a purple aura surrounding her and a pipe strapped to her back. _**(Oh noos! It's Russia!)**_

"She should be ok." Nico was so distracted by I've and Kass that he didn't notice Alice, followed by Canada and the Japanese girl sit near Zaria.

"I am Kiki Honda. Nice to meet you."

"Nico D'Angelo." They shook hands.

"If Ive dragged Kass off, Kass is soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo dead." Zaria croaked.

_Hai! This was a filler because I have writers block. I am currently incorporating Hetalia characters into this story. It will not be a crossover, I just like the characters. Canada is obviously Canada, Monika is Germany, Ive (pronounced Eve) is Russia (duh), Alice is Iggy and Kiki is Japan. Romano, Italy, France, Norway, and China will show up soon, as well as America and a certain repair boy. BYYYYYYEEEEEEE!_


	6. Chapter 6

_HEY!_**_ I'm sorry for the wait! _**

**_Vampire Guest- I apologize, I don't think Zarico is going to happen. I love Solangelo(!) and I think I'm going to do Zarice, or Zaria x Alice... Sorry! I just truly think that Neeks belongs with Will..._**

Blink. Blink. Blink. Zaria Victoria sat up in the infirmary.

"OMIGOSH! VICKIIIIIII! YOU'RE AWAKE!" A hyperactive, green military uniform wearing Alice squealed and attackled the now awake Shadow Princess. Zaria groaned.

"Iggy, PLEASE get off of me... And stop calling me Vicki, or Vicky. Or whatever it is!" She grumbled.

"Fine. Stop calling me Iggy!"

"No. Way."

"Vicki."

"Iggy."

"Vicki."

"Iggy."

"Vicki."

"DAMMIT BOTH OF YOU SHUT THE HADES UP!" Monika, who was apparently sitting in the corner screamed. Nico who was sitting next to his boyfriend Will winced.

"Can you please refrain from using my Dad's name as a swear word?"

"Oh. Son of Hades? Doesn't that make you Zaria's uncle?" The room was quiet until Will's hysterical laughter shattered the silence.

"Your... Her uncle?" Will wiped tears out of his eyes. "Oh Styx, Neeks, that is hilarious!"

"Hey, Monika. Did Ive kill Kassandra?" Zaria asked. The German shrugged.

"I'm not sure. Ask your British girlfriend. I need to check on Kiki. I have a feeling that she's plotting with the Aphrodite kids!" As Monika trotted out of the room, Zaria prodded the Brit.

"Well..."

"Well love, Ive dragged Kassandra back to base. In Ottawa. Besides, the mechanics team, you know, since Amelia is Alpha things keep getting messed up. Ive keeps her in line, the scary woman. So does Idris, if you know what I mean." She wiggled her very large eyebrows. Zaria laughed and ruffled Alice's hair as the Shadow King and the Apollo Dude (lol) walked away to find and take Mrs. O'Leary on a walk.

_**So... good so far? Next, we might meet America and Israel, as well as a certain flaming scrawny elf...**_


	7. Note to Vampire!

To Vampire Guest:

Ok! Zaria and Kassandra are my OCs. Alice is fem!England, Ive is fem!Russia, Kiki is fem!Japan, Monika is fem!Germany, Amelia, who will be in the next chapter is fem!America and Idris who will be here soon is Israel. They are from Hetalia... no this is NOT a crossover. I just like the characters. And Canada Kitty just has fem!Canada's appearance... And yes... more Hetalia peeps will be here soon, as well as The Supreme Commander Of The Argo ||

PEACE OUT!


End file.
